


The Captain and Me

by artisticguy



Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Older! Nitori Aiichirou, Speedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticguy/pseuds/artisticguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo and Nitori have been friends since Momo first started at Samezuka Academy. After Nitori is chosen as team captain will Momo and Nitori's friendship survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovlies, this is my second fic that my friend requested that I write for her. She loves Older! Nitori so I wrote this fic. I hope you like it!

# The Captain and Me:

## A Momotaru and Nitori Story

Momo had always been an awkward kid. It was even harder since he had a perfect older brother. Momo was self conscious because he was nowhere near as attractive as Seijuurou.

 

When his parents asked Momo to go to Seijuurou's school Momo knew that he'd be the awkward younger brother all over again.

 

Things were going exactly as Momo thought they would, everyone loved Captain Seijuurou, but his little brother Momo was a nothing.

 

Until, a little silver haired boy noticed Momo at practice.

 

"Aren't you going to swim?", the boy asked.

 

"I don't know", Momo replied,"nobody pays attention to whether I practice or not. They don't even know I exist."

 

"I do", the boy smiled at Momo.

 

The boy had a build  very similar to Momo's he was small and skinny, however his uniform jacket showed he was a year ahead of Momo. He had on a colorful pair of swim trunks and a very inviting smile.

 

"Hey, why don't you come swim with me?"

 

The silver haired boy stretched out a hand to Momo,"My name is Nitori Aiichirou."

 

Momo took Nitori's hand."My name is Momotaru Mikoshiba."

 

"Mikoshiba? Like Captain Seijuurou?"

 

Great... So much for having a friend that doesn't compare Momo to his brother.

 

"Yeah, I'm his brother", Momo replied irritated.

 

"That's cool, do you want to swim with me?"

 

"You still want to?"

 

"Why wouldn't I?", Nitori looked confused.

 

"Because when people find out who my brother is, they lose interest in me."

 

"I'm still interested", Nitori smiled.

 

"Really?", Momo looked at him.

 

"Of course, come on Momo", Nitori grabbed Momo's hand and walked towards the pool.

* * *

 

Momo and Nitori became best friends and spent all their time together.

 

Then came the end of Momo's  second year at Samezuka Academy.

 

Seijuurou had graduated at the end of Momo's first year and left Rin Matsuoka in charge as the new captain. Momo had noticed over time that Nitori seemed to have feelings for Rin. He was always trying to cheer the gloomy swimmer up, but nothing worked.

 

Apparently, Nitori had left his mark on Rin though because at the end of Momo's second year Rin was graduating and left Nitori in charge of the swim team.

 

Momo was so happy for Nitori, but when he tried to congratulate him he was surrounded by other swimmers.

 

"I guess I have nobody again", Momo thought to himself.

 

Momo packed his things up to head home for summer break. He was so upset he didn't say goodbye to Nitori.

 

"I'll just see him when I get back I guess", Momo thought as he left Samezuka Academy.

* * *

 

Momo looked at Samezuka Academy. His last memories there weren't the most pleasant ones.

 

Maybe it would be different now, maybe Nitori would still be there just like he always was.

 

Momo walked into his dorm room and saw a tall muscular figure standing there.

 

"Oh, hi you must be my roommate this year. My name i-"

 

"I know what your name is", the figure turned around, it was Nitori,"Momo."

 

"Nitori?!", Momo was in total shock, his best friend who was once awkward and small was this tall ripped boy. "I didn't even recognize you!"

 

"Yeah, I wouldn't have recognized you either, I haven't seen you in so long... You didn't even say goodbye before you left for break." Nitori walked towards Momo,"I thought I'd done something wrong."

 

"No... It wasn't you", Momo still couldn't believe that this was Nitori.

 

"Then what was it", Nitori moved closer,"tell me."

 

Momo blushed."You'll think I'm stupid."

 

"Probably", Nitori backed Momo up against the wall.

 

Momo blushed harder,"What was Nitori doing?", Momo thought.

 

"I- I thought since you were captain you wouldn't pay attention to me anymore."

 

"Momo", Nitori grabbed his face,"will you ever learn that I'm not going stop paying attention to you?"

 

"But why? I mean you're captain now, you'll be so busy and it's okay if you don't have time for me. What about Rin? Didn't you have a crush on him? I'm easily dispensable, you don't need to have me in your life for it to keep turning. Why me?"

 

Nitori looked hurt, he was towering over Momo now but he looked so weak.

 

Nitori smacked his hand up on the wall behind Momo."I may be captain, but I would  **never**  stop paying attention to you, I care about you too much. And I never had a crush on Rin I just knew he was upset all the time and tried to cheer him up, that's just the kind of person I am."

 

Momo blushed again,"Oh..."

 

Nitori's face turned to one of anger."How dare you think you are dispensable! I wouldn't have been able to survive this school without you Momo, you were and are my best friend... Or at least I hope you still are."

 

"Nitori?", Momo looked up at Nitori. Nitori kissed Momo catching him off guard.

 

"N- Ni- Nitori", Momo pushed.

 

"You really didn't know? All this time and you didn't know?", the pain was visible on Nitori's face.

 

"I- I don't understand. You liked me? All this time you liked me and not Rin?", Momo blushed.

 

"I thought it was obvious", Nitori removed his hand from the wall and put his hands on Momo's hips,"I've always cared about you Momo. I love you."

 

Momo stared at the ground. Nitori loved him? All this time Momo had thought he shouldn't think these kinds of things because Nitori was his only friend and he didn't want to risk losing it over these thoughts...

 

But he wasn't the only one thinking them.

 

Nitori kissed Momo again, but this time Momo didn't fight it, he just let Nitori keep kissing him.

 

Momo felt Nitori start to pull Momo's shirt off.

 

Momo blushed, he head always been uncomfortable with his body, except for around Nitori. But now, Nitori had a body built like all the other swimmers.

 

"Don't be so shy Momo, your body isn't something to be ashamed of. I think you're gorgeous", Momo smiled at Nitori.

 

Nitori pulled his own shirt off and began to undo Momo's pants. He touched Momo's boner. 

 

"Someone's excited", Nitori smiled.

 

"N- Nitori"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Damn it! Do you still not understand?! I love you Momo and I want to make you happy. Is this not what you want?!", Nitori paced their room running his hands through his hair. "I thought maybe, if I worked hard to make captain and train hard maybe you'd actually notice me the way I wanted you to."

 

"Nitori wanted me to notice him?", Momo thought.

 

Nitori thew himself onto his bed.

 

Momo, still leaning against the wall, walked toward Nitori. He sat down on the bed next to him. Momo leaned over and kissed Nitori on the cheek.

 

Nitori put his hand to his cheek and rolled over to look at Momo, "Momo?"

 

Nitori sat up on the bed next to him. Momo looked at Nitori and smiled."I do love you Nitori, I just never thought I'd walk in to you being a towering giant telling me you're in love with me and trying to rip my pants off."

 

Nitori blushed, "I guess it was a little much... I just wanted to make you happy is all."

 

"You can, just don't do that, okay? Believe me, if you'd just asked I would have said yes."

 

"Momo?", Nitori put his hand on top of Momo's.

 

"Would you like to get into bed with me?"

 

Momo blushed, "Y- yes."

 

Nitori put his hands on Momo's face,"you don't have to do this."

 

"I want to."

 

Nitori began kissing Momo again. Momo lied down on Nitori's bed as Nitori climbed on top of him. Nitori ran his hands up and down Momo's chest. He then began to unzip Momo's pants again. He yanked them off and smiled. Momo looked down to realize he was wearing his sea otter underwear.

 

"That was always your favorite pair", Nitori laughed.

 

"You hush", Momo stuck a finger up to Nitori's lips to quiet him.

 

"I can just take them off if it bothers you."

 

Momo blushed a deep red.

 

"May I?"

 

"M- mhm", Momo nodded.

 

Nitori slid off Momo's underwear and ran his hands through Momo's hair.

 

Nitori positioned himself so Momo could remove his pants. He took them off to reveal a speedo.

 

"Since when do you wear those?! And under your clothes?", Momo asked.

 

"Oh uh- it's easier to swim in these", Nitori pulled at the band of his speedo,"and I picked up the habit from Rin."

 

"Oh Rin", Momo pouted.

 

"Oh come on Momo. Why are you jealous? He was my roommate last year so I knew these kinds of things about him."

 

"Fine."

 

Momo tried to pull Nitori's speedo off but he couldn't.

 

"I can't get it", Momo looked down embarrassed.

 

"It's okay, I will", Nitori pulled off his speedo with ease. 

 

Momo looked up at Nitori, his body had changed so much. Momo put his hands on Nitori's chest.

 

"Momo?"

 

"I love you Nitori."

 

Nitori looked down at Momo, "I love you too, Momo."

 

They began kissing again and Nitori put his hand on Momo's dick.

 

"N- Ni- mmmmmphhh Nitori", Momo moaned.

 

"I want to hear you moan for me Momo."

 

Nitori inserted Momo's dick into his mouth.

 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh s- s-"

 

Momo began to buck his hips.

 

"I- I'm g- going to come", Momo cried.

 

Nitori moved Momo's dick in and out of his mouth.

 

"S- s- Senpai", Momo moaned as he came.

 

Nitori stared at Momo. Was that too much?

 

"Call me senpai again Momo."

 

Nitori rolled Momo over so he was on his hands and knees. He inserted one finger into Momo.

 

"Senpai", Momo moaned.

 

Nitori added another finger.

 

"S- senpai"

 

And one last finger.

 

"Moan for me", Nitori begged.

 

"Mmmmmmmmmmmphhhh"

 

Nitori inserted his dick inside Momo.

 

"Nitori-Senpai", Momo moaned.

 

Nitori began thrusting harder and harder.

 

"I- I'm going to-", Nitori came inside Momo.

 

"Mmmmmmmphhh", Momo moaned.

 

Nitori grabbed a towel to clean up. 

 

After everything was clean, Momo curled up with his arms around Nitori. Nitori had his hand up against Momo's face, rubbing it gently as he fell asleep.

 

"Nitori?", Momo looked up at the silver haired boy.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

 

Nitori smiled down into Momo's amber eyes,"Of course", Nitori kissed Momo's forehead.

 

"Wow, I'm dating the team captain", Momo giggled.

 

"It's not that big of a deal", Nitori blushed.

 

"Well I think it is", Momo stared at Nitori,"I love you sou much Nitori."

 

Nitori nuzzled his face by Momo's,"I love you too Momo."

* * *

 

Rin walked in to find Momo and Nitori curled up in bed together. 

 

"I knew it", Rin thought to himself. 

 

Rin walked out into the hall and called down the hallway,"Hey Sousuke, you owe me five bucks."


End file.
